Melancholy in C Minor
by leena1445
Summary: Kiyomi Nakahara is surrounded by sadness and anger. When she finds out that Haruhi is a girl, the Host Club decides to befriend her, and makes her their pianist. However, not all things have happy endings, especially for Kiyomi, in the place where she is supposed to feel safe the most- it's quite the opposite, actually. (TW for domestic violence/abuse) [HikaruXOC, full bio inside]
1. chapter one: the beginning of it all

**A/N: Continuing stories for new fandoms. I've had this idea in my head for quite a damn while, and never even published it. In fact, before two chapters, I'm probably never going to even continue it for the life of me. So, I usually post starter chapters, and if I decide to update them...I do. Well, anyways, I'd love to introduce this fanfiction to you.**

 **My OC: Kiyomi (meaning 'pure beauty') Nakahara- 16 years old.**

 **Summary: Ouran Academy. One of the most prestigious schools for the wealthy and most talented. Kiyomi Nakahara is a girl who is known for her skills in playing classical piano, trained since she was a mere three year old. Her father, a mogul in the music production business, is a millionaire who has no time for her, leaving her with no one but her divorced, poorer mother and her abusive boyfriend in their second, smaller home. Some say she was born talented. Some say she was just another robot who was trained in playing but not feeling. Her music is her only salvation- the rest is monochrome. Her studies- abandoned for failure. Her friends- left in the dust. Her entire life is based off of lies but her only talent.**

 **She is a shell.**

 **Until she opens the door to Music Room #3, remembering the Hitachiin twins from her childhood and becomes an unintentional 'Hostess' of the Ouran Host Club.**

* * *

"Kiyomi! I told you, no such thing like that is allowed in my house!" My mother exclaimed. "We only listen to classical music! Rock music is a _very_ improper genre of music for us! Kiyomi, don't tell me you're going to turn satanic? Listening to music like that taints peoples' souls. What music is this? What kind of monstrosity is this?!" She grabbed the music player, switching it off, throwing it to the ground.

"Mother, I-"

"Kiyomi, stop being so ungrateful! Listen to your mother and delete those songs! Why aren't you playing piano?!" She yelled at me. Was I ungrateful? I did not know. Suddenly, someone burst in the room, carrying something I did not know at the time. Yuto, my mother's boyfriend. "Yuto!" She gushed and ran over to him. "What did you bring here?" Some kind of water- no, it was bubbly and colored like copper.

"Some things for us," He motioned to the pack of bottles with the liquid that looked like soda.

"Kiyomi, play piano. Right now. Or I'll have to shut you in your room again! Go, go!" Mother had ordered, clinging to Yuto. Where was my father these days?

* * *

Thinking about those memories only makes a person weaker. That, therefore, made myself weak. What else did I have, besides musical notes that don't even matter to kids my age? They listened to modern things like pop music, not classical composers.

But the rush of the notes made me feel alive. The melodies sang me to a lull while I played and the subtle striking of the notes could make me _feel_.

My classmates were so sophisticated, proper, grown to be endearing, whileas, here I was, made myself comfortable, surrounded by something, something that made me feel better about who I was. But I wouldn't ever become like them, a part of the group, to fit in. Most of them know that only my father was the rich one and if it weren't for my musical talent, I would be booted out of Ouran Academy.

In grade school, they'd tease me for not being good enough and for being poor and for being too perfect at music. I was quite the tiny girl back then, weak and skinny, and not elegantly weak and skinny either like the girls in my class. They wore their dresses perfectly, hair up, sprayed down, of a natural color.

All I wanted to do was just sink into a hole and disappear. It would only be best...right?

But when I finally arrived, as a first-year at the upper floors- I didn't have a uniform for the first month. My mother refused to pay. My father was overseas. Couldn't he just send the money? He did not. The dress I wore instead, not silk like that frilly dress, was a plain, pretty dress. No silly frills or bows. Just a dress with embroidery. Better than the ones they wore there. I would wear the male uniform. At least it looked comfortable.

My eyes were the wrong shade of purple, my hair the black of a witch's. No matter the makeup or how much I got pampered, I wouldn't turn as beautiful as them. The only pretty thing about me, my hands, most likely. Thin. Made to play. But I held my head high, though impossible as it was.

The first day of Ouran Academy as a first-year was a bland one. Though the pianos were quite nice. White, clean, and the sound was crisp and clear as a sunny day. A boy with no uniform, he was...small, to say the least. With big rimmed glasses and books to hold in both hands, he scurried up to me, asking where the biology classroom was. His hair was incredibly unkempt, but it was the color of a ripe chestnut's. His eyes were hidden behind his nerdy frames. A 'study freak', I labeled him.

His clothes were average.

"The biology room? It's to your other direction, you missed it," I replied in a bored tone.

"O-oh. I'm sorry," The fragile boy speed-walked down to that biology room.

 _'He must have gotten a scholarship for him to not even be able to afford the uniform,'_ I thought, then realized- I was not able to pay for it either. But my father was an extremely rich man! My mother was just too stingy to pay!

"Hey, Kiyomi. What's with that dress? I thought you weren't...poor," One girl scrunched her nose up at me. "Are you...a commoner? You don't even get good grades. How are you here?" Another sneered.

"I have personal issues," I stuck my finger out at them. "It's none of your business!"

They whispered continuously as I sunk into my seat slowly. As class began, I mourned the loss of my social status and doodled all over my book page, not paying attention to the teacher. "Er...Nakahara-san, you can come up here and do this problem," Teacher called me up.

"Wha..." I was confused as he called me up. What for? What question? "What?"

He shot me a look of sternness as I reluctantly got up and out of my seat. "Sit down, Nakahara-san. How about...Hikaru Hitachiin? You may come up to solve this question."

That boy.

That boy with the orange hair that could never be told apart from Kaoru Hitachiin, twin brother. Back in grade school, they always taunted girls who liked them. Even the pretty ones. I had a tendency for people at that age, so I approached them. Second grade, maybe? They laughed and walked away.

Hikaru Hitachiin was still as idiotic as ever.

* * *

I still remember that one day at lunch when they almost kicked me out of 'their' table. I had nowhere to sit. They had no need to be rude, I had thought. It was painful for me. And bothersome to them, most likely.

I took my lunch and took careful steps to the one almost empty table...but sitting there, were the two orange-haired twins. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I sat at the edge of the table farthest away from them, not wanting to face anyone, and quietly started to eat. I had hoped, no, prayed even, for them not to take notice. But as always, they whispered something up a storm, and creeped over to me.

"What are you doing at _our_ table?" They asked in unison.

"There aren't any other tables. No one wants me to sit with them," I quietly spoke.

"Get out of our seat! We don't want you to sit here either!" The twins snarled and tried to push me out of the seat.

"Can't you just share?! You two are such...such...brats...! All I want to do is eat food! Can anyone do that with you idiots around?! You two are such spoiled boys you think you can just push a girl down and expect to...to...be happy!" I couldn't think of anything clever to say.

"Who's the brat here? This _is_ our table, for us. It's our territory. We don't care about you, and everyone hates you. Can't you eat somewhere else? Or just not eat? Go play or something," They smirked, leaving me in tears.

"I know you have a crush on Hikaru," One of the twins, presumably Kaoru, announced loudly enough for many people to hear. At the time, I held some small amount of feelings for Hikaru, but he was worse than Kaoru, even. How did they know?! "But he doesn't want to date you, _ever_. You're too ugly and stupid. All you're good at is music, and Hikaru _hates_ classical music!" Kaoru yelled.

Everyone stared at me and the twins in shock.

"H-how would you know such a thing?!" I shouted.

"So you _did_ like me!" The other boy laughed loudly. "But all those things Kaoru said were true. I wouldn't want to date you. _Ever_."

They stood up and left the lunchroom.

All I did was let the other students' stares burn through me and kept on sitting there, not wanting to eat. From then on, I hated them.

A lot.

* * *

I frowned. Hikaru Hitachiin was still not able to solve the easy problem up on the board. Standing up, I trudged up in my plain dress and chalked down the board in only some number of strokes, quickly sitting back down. _'You incompetent...jerk.'_

"Very well," The teacher said, and the bell rang. Hikaru looked at me and smiled coolly. These days were different. He and his twin were swave and smooth with everything they did, and they were flirty with the girls as well.

Sauntering up to me after class, he whispered in my ear, "That was quite a performance up there."

"Shut up," I hissed back. I had a bad way with words, when I spoke, that was.

"Oh, an attitude you have there!" Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin both stated at the same time.

My face burned red and I put on another frown.

"We like your dress," They smirked cleverly, as if they'd done something to flatter me. I sent an empty stare at them.

"I hate dresses," I murmured and walked away.

And I _did_ hate those things. They either made me look fat or willowy, frail or heavy, made me look either too flamboyant or too slutty. No dress fit me well. As a child, I usually envisioned myself as a teenager, twirling around in pretty dresses and looking flawless with every touch, every footstep.

Such dreams were immature by now. Fantasies were myths, and myths were fiction, and fiction _was not real._ "Well, we don't!" They called at the same time as I exited the room. Why were they becoming so nice these years?

This year was truly abnormal.

* * *

 **A/N:Thank you for reading! My style of writing is usually putting like 5000000 line breaks (metaphorical) because I have nothing more clever to do, so, hah, ignore that. I'm still trying to improve, no? I feel as if my writing of this is a bit out of character for the whole plot. I'm sorry if her past is too...tragic. It's just going to be like that, but I'll try to change whatever I can. I'll probably continue with good feedback and such. Well, with or without, we'll see...**

 **Tell me if my OC is a Mary Sue or any characters featured were OOC! Again, thank you for reading and/or leaving a fave, follow, or review (of which are highly appreciated).**


	2. chapter two: behind the mahogany doors

**A/N: Thank you all for taking the time to read my fic! I hope you like this chapter. Feel free to give me any feedback.**

* * *

"Sorry, but we're full of people right now. The piano lessons are taking place at the moment, but you can always come tomorrow," The music teacher said to me after classes. _Damn you, time._ These things were so bothersome; I hated when all the music rooms were full.

I just wanted to play music. Was that so difficult? It was almost grueling. Rich people had it worse too. Down the hallway, I saw a group of boys, including Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, walking together, with the very nerdy boy I had seen yesterday, no doubt. But this...this boy was in a uniform. He-he looked...so...different without glasses and his eyes were so...girlish and big...! He was...adorable!

I saw some upperclassmen I had heard of, some prodigies, one of them short enough to be called a kindergartner and one tall enough to be considered a basketball player. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka. They were walking with another boy, Tamaki Suoh- whose father was the chairman for Ouran...and that boy also in the 2nd year, Kyouya Ootori, I think.

What strange thing.

"Haruhi~! My heart flutters to your sound!" Tamaki Suoh tried his best to flatter the boy from yesterday.

Haruhi.

Wasn't that a girl's name?

"T-Tamaki-senpai...please stop...we're in public...!" Haruhi (I did not know his last name) was discomforted, but blushing.

I walked past them as they entered the doors to Music Room #3. I wanted to stay here longer. I didn't want to go home. Home was just a bad place. I hated home. So, without thinking, I stepped back in front of the doors of Music Room #3. What was behind those elaborately carved doors? A music room where they shared? Or something else? It was quite enough, a group. Was it a club?

I didn't want to go inside, but I didn't want to go anywhere else, especially home, so I opened the big, wide (possibly mahogany) doors and peered inside.

Cherry blossoms drifted from inside. They stuck on my dress. Unfortunate. The room was big and bright, and there was the group of the boys, at tables, talking to the bunches of young women listening to them. Blushing, giggling, eye fluttering were the only thing I heard and saw from the girls. How bizarre.

As I stood in the doorway, eyes widened in surprise (or perhaps horror), students glanced at me, and the few males there stared at me as well. Flustered, I stood there frozen.

"Welcome...to the Ouran Host Club," Tamaki Suoh sauntered up to me. "My fine lady."

"..." He offered his hand. Taking it, I stuttered, "W-what is the Ouran Host Club...?"

Staring straight into my eyes, Tamaki Suoh silked over, "Ah, my princess, it is the place where the rich and pampered have too much time on their hands, where we entertain women- to please them and for them to enjoy! Think of it as a playground for the rich."

"I-I-I..." I tried to look for a potential escape route from this conversation.

"And you request..." Tamaki questioned. I knew none of these Hosts but the boy from yesterday, Haruhi Fujioka, and those twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. By far, Tamaki seemed the most gentlemanly. From afar, I saw Honey Mitsukuni and Mori Takashi attending to their ladies, and if you saw, Honey was so tiny, so much, you'd have wanted to hug him and hold him tight, but his protector, Mori would have shielded him. Kyouya Ootori stood there, and as he pushed up his glasses, I knew his demeanor was fancier than most.

The other boy stood out the most to me. Haruhi Fujioka. Who looked more feminine than anything. His warm smiles and affectionate looks seemed to make me lighten a bit. "You all seem quite interesting," I stated politely.

Tamaki Suoh simply laughed.

"Thank you, my lady," He said with a sweet smile.

"Tamaki-senpai, why is she here?" Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin said at once. I stared at them. They were so exactly the same, I couldn't tell who was Hikaru nor Kaoru. If I had played their game, I would lose in a heartbeat.

"Why can't I be here? I was just looking for a piano to play and then I see you here...and I didn't really feel like going home...yet..." I said.

"Feel free to browse around, then. The Hosts always welcome fine ladies such as you!" Tamaki Suoh smiled. I didn't know what to do. It was confusing, and I wasn't good at talking smoothly, it was a pain.

Looking out the window was peaceful. There wasn't anyone around to gawk at me. I glanced up to sneak a peek at the Hosts. Fancy, suave, smooth. I saw one of the Hitachiin twins smirking at me for a second, and my gaze dropped back to the window. I sadly smiled to myself and gently pulled back my hair to sit over my shoulder.

If I weren't back in time for dinner, Mother would be mad.

But it just felt much more comfortable here. In the school. Plenty of people around to stay, those with too much time. Then again, I would rather go home than get a scolding. Those weren't very fun. So I walked to the large mahogany carved doors, but someone stopped me. "Where are you going?" Orange haired boy. Hitachiin.

"H-home..." I stuttered over the word 'home'. Was it really home? A place to live and be happy? "...Bye."

Slipping through the doors, I watched as he walked back to the table he was at.

It was late.

* * *

I sat by the window once again at home. Bitter tears splashed down my face, stinging a blazing welt on my cheek.

"Mother, I'm sorry, I just- g-got lost on the way home..." I stammered.

"Lost? You've been living here for almost all your life!" She shook her head in disappointment. "What the hell were you doing?!"

"I tol-told you I was los...st.." I tried my best to cover up my lies.

"You're _lying_! Were you playing piano at school?! Just come home to do that, you disgraceful _pig_ ," I hung my head in shame, but it only earned a sharp hit across my face. It hit me so my face was turned sideways in sorrow. My eyes spilled out quiet tears, the slap hurt. "If you come home late again, you may as well just never come home anyways," She said harshly, walking out and smiling sweetly at that boyfriend of hers.

How her demeanor could change so quickly was beyond me.

"That child is a problem child."

Tears, more tears ran down my cheeks, rolling down continuously. I looked at the piano in my room, and as I took small steps toward it, I felt just a bit happier, and set my nimble fingers on the keys.

 _Un Sospiro, Liszt_. A beauty, gentle and speedy. But I stumbled over the notes, for my tears only got stronger.

No one would save me from that.

 **A/N: I'm very sorry for the late updates. I'll try to update this as much as I can! Thank you for reading.**


	3. chapter three: to find out a secret

**A/N:** **As always, thank you for reading, and the very positive feedback that is coming from you guys. If you point out any mistakes, please, point it out and leave a review down below. Enjoy the new chapter. To all the reviewers, thank you so much! I hope you guys continue to read this fic!**

* * *

I hadn't stepped through those carved mahogany doors in two months. I felt no need to do so, as I never wished to be too late, and I usually reserved a piano for after class once I talked to the music teacher there in one of the music rooms. Mother usually let me stay for extra piano lessons now.

I often passed by the Hitachiin twins, mostly because they were in the same classes as me, and I saw Haruhi a lot too. He was in my classes. I often saw them pestering each other. I continued with my lonely and normal life. Home was getting slightly worse. Mother constantly bickered at me for not doing something about 'the thing over there', or maybe the piano, maybe studies were going down as usual. Who cared about studies? Piano was all I needed, after all.

But I ignored it and just slipped along with the current with a solid face, knowing that I'd still have no one to rely on, maybe that I was always going to be here, alone.

And worse of all, Mother's boyfriend Yuto, oh, was he a pain. Snickering at me whenever I'd get back from class, and Mother was out.

He'd always be drinking. He'd always be drunk. And Mother would _get_ drunk, as long as Yuto's attention was on her and on her _only_. It was a drag and a pain, and when I would play piano, he'd stomp up like a monster and taunt me for staying with "that witch" of my mother. I had known for a long time that he'd secretly, instead of work, send himself to a bar some nights and hit on girls that took him home.

I never told Mother. Not in pity or warning.

In fear. In genuine fear of her. I'd wanted to tell her that he wasn't a good person, but she'd scorn at me, and she would probably just throw me out of the house.

I also got that pasty yellow dress of a uniform, finally. As much I didn't like the feel of the dress, it was much better to fit in with the crowd somewhat. I got snickers and giggles with that old dress I had previously worn.

One day, walking out of the classroom, the twins stopped me in my tracks. Muttering a 'sorry', I attempted to rush past them, but to no avail. They cunningly smiled and one of them said, "How come you left the Host Club room that day? I thought we were irresistible!"

"Please leave me alone," I said quietly. I tried walking past, but they just stopped me again.

"Hey hey, can you guess which one is Hikaru?" One of the Hitachiin twins asked me.

"I don't know. Please just let me leave," I frowned slightly. They stood there, not budging. Finally I took a glance up at them. "I just don't know."

"Then guess," They said simultaneously.

"But I don't know. I don't want to guess. I don't know how to tell between you two. I don't want to get picked on and I don't want-I don't want to hear anything from you," I looked down shakily and stood there impatiently.

"Why not? We're two of the most charming people in the school," Their faces had a softened, cool look about them.

"But it's not like you're nice. You're not nice to me, and you never were. Just get out of my way-" I had stepped on something, and without knowing it, fell to the ground, my books flying in the air.

The thing was, I never felt the coldness of those marble floors.

"Are you okay?" One of the twins...I wish I had known which twin...but he had caught me gracefully with both hands. He spoke with such a...mischievous tone. Telling me...that perhaps he was a danger zone. That I should stay away, he was trouble.

"I-I'm fine...are you..."

"Are you Hikaru?" I finished my sentence.

He gaped at me. I nervously tried to push myself off of him, to reassure myself that I didn't need his help, to catch me from a fall. I was just fine...on my own. I braced myself for some kind of insult and closed my eyes hurriedly. "How did you know I was Hikaru?" He was very levelheaded, but in a mysterious way.

"It was just a guess. A-A lucky guess," I stammered. I opened my eyes and picked up my books awkwardly. How was I supposed to know that was Hikaru besides a guess? But...he caught me. I blushed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru...let's head to the host club room," A voice in front of us spoke. Turning back, I saw Haruhi Fujioka walking towards us. He smiled gently at me. "Ah, you're Nakahara Kiyomi, correct? Or should I just call you Kiyomi?" Haruhi questioned.

"Uh- just call me Nakahara-san. Or Kiyomi. Kiyomi-san. Or Kiyomi-chan, or Kiyomi-kun...or, I mean-" I sputtered.

He laughed. His voice was feminine. It gave him a tomgirl-ish air, but not in a bad way. "Kiyomi, hello."

"Wait, should I call you Fujioka-san- or...Fujioka-chan...or Haruhi..?" I asked nervously. He was very...kind...very polite, but somewhat...gentle. He was himself and that made him quite different and colorful.

"You can just call me Haruhi. You're good with that, right?" Haruhi Fujioka smiled at me.

"O-oh. I'll keep that in mind," I uttered. "H-hey, Hikaru, thank you...for catching me from that fall. That was really...um, nerve-wracking." And it was. I was bad with falling, I was definitely clumsy when I spoke, but I don't usually trip, but on the occasion, I'm just clumsy.

"Do you still hate me?" Hikaru smirked.

"I-I don't hate anyone. I just...don't like...to be around people all that much," I laughed airily. "Well, I need to go to the second floor's music room. I reserved the piano there today, so I have to be there. Thank you," I said, and quietly left the room.

* * *

When I arrived, I was alone. Of course. Setting my music on the piano stand, I ran my fingers on the keys. There were some absolutely beautiful music pieces I wanted to play and learn. Of course, I liked most of the pieces I learned, but I liked Claude Debussy's music the most. He was a great composer.

I set down my music, and decided on one of his pieces. _Arabesque No.1_. The flowing notes, a romantic aura, it was stunning to hear the first time.

Playing this piece, it was incredibly fun, and it sounded wonderful.

I put my fingers on the 88-key white Steinway & Sons, though maybe the quality could have been _just_ a bit better, I began to play. Soothing to the ears, prancing through a meadow, almost like, and lying down, looking up at the sky. That was what it felt like to play that piece. I immersed myself into a world of play.

A louder strike there, and some softer press of the keys there. Runs of notes, up and down, chords, triplets...and finished with a soft volume.

Piano was the only thing I needed at the moment.

"You're amazing at that, you know," Someone had said. I identified it as Haruhi Fujioka after glancing behind me, still in a romantic daze, and I had looked at his chestnut hair before knowing it was him.

My eyes widened just a bit, and I was speechless. Most never really paid attention or heard me play. That comment just made my lips curl up into a tiny smile. Just small enough so I would notice myself, and I composed myself quickly.

"Thank you," I turned back around, and then I heard some kind of a crash and a pair running legs down the hall.

" _Where's my precious little girl Haruhi?!_ She's not in the Host Club room!" Smashing into another room, and then another, and then I heard the loud noise of a door opening. Blonde hair, purple eyes, the face of Tamaki Suoh. "Ah, there you are, Haruhi!"

"...Girl...?" I was confused. Wasn't Haruhi a boy? "Haruhi Fujioka...is a girl..." I said slowly.

"EHHHH?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though it was kind of short, I'm sorry)! Feel free to leave a review, fave, or follow! Thank you!**


	4. chapter four: long for love

**A/N: Hello, readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been working on this, and pausing 'Of Stitches and Sorrows' (sadly) but I'm planning an end for it soon, as I don't very much want it to be so long and as it is still...amateur, if I decide to like Tokyo Ghoul and in the future when I improve as a writer, I'll most likely rewrite that fiction.**

 **Anyways (aside info that you probably don't very much care for), here we go! :3 Be sure to review down in the comments if you liked it or have some (constructive) criticism:)**

* * *

Perhaps it was the fact that Haruhi-san was, in fact, not a boy. No, not a boy, a crossdresser. A girl posing as a boy. No, there was nothing wrong with it. I just had supposed Haruhi was of the male gender. He, no, _she_ (I needed to remember those pronouns for the future)...had only been known as that crossdresser...by the Host Club.

Oh no. What would I do? No, what would _they_ do?

"H-Haruhi- _san_...you're...you're a girl...?" I sputtered in pure shock. So that was why...she looked so feminine. Those big doe eyes and skinny structure.

"Haruhi! No, I was just...just making so it _looked_ like sh-he...m-he, _he_...was crossdressing...for...a cosplay...we're doing...ha..." Tamaki Suoh said in a nervous, glossy voice. Haruhi was very constant in her look of annoyance to Tamaki, occasionally sighing under her breath for him.

"I'm _biologically_ a girl, but I don't really mind of what gender I am. Honestly, I don't care..." Haruhi specified for me.

"O-oh. Thank-thank you for clarifying. I think that's...that's good. Yes. Ha. It's good you don't mind. Ha. Ha, ha. Ha ha ha ha," I laughed in fear.

"Yes, Haruhi, you're _supposed_ to act like a girl, yes, but you're _not_ , RIGHT...?" Tamaki lightly brushed across his words in a slightly terrified tone. I made the conclusion that he was: 1) terrible at lying, 2) terrible at faking, 3) terrible at trying to make someone else cosplay.

"Ignore him. I'm just not caring of what gender people label me as. But, yes, I am considered a girl, biologically," Haruhi explained again. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we should go up to the Host Club room..." She smiled a fake smile, and pulled Tamaki by his collar sternly.

"W-wait!" Tamaki yelled and ran up to me, with a darkening, almost blindingly darkening, tone of black in his eyes. Grabbing my by the arm, he began to drag me up to the Host Club with Haruhi and the Hitachiin Twins.

Of course, with the strength I had, I couldn't possibly lift him with such weakness I possessed. I _really_ needed to get the hell out of there.

Tamaki, at the foot of that mahogany-wood door, threw me in with gentle force and slammed the door behind him. It was as if I were kidnapped. With such protection towards Haruhi, and his harsh glare, as if he were ready to kill me, yes, his stare pierced through me. "If you tell anyone, I'll personally have you banned from the school," He cracked a smile. Was he kidding? I couldn't say for sure.

"It's not like I have people to tell," I shot back with little valor. His eyes shone.

But it was the last thing he spoke to me that got to me.

"Then come join the girls with the Host Club. We'll welcome you!"

* * *

I choked on my own saliva.

"W-w-w-what kind of people are you?!" I said, a disgusted look in my eyes and hands over my head. "The last time I was brought here I felt-" I stopped short of finishing, clapping my palm over my face. _I felt terrible, knowing all these girls were drooling over you and I wasn't and that they can handle those things and_ I can't.

"Ah, but-" Tamaki Suoh was interrupted from speaking his line. All the other Hosts burst through the door.

"Hey, Tamaki, we haven't opened yet, what's she doing here?" The Hitachiin twins stated simultaneously. I was utterly in shock, with a complete need to jump out of the window across the room and escape. My eye twitched.

A small boy pranced upon me. "He-ll-o! What's your name?" Haninozuka-senpai [Honey] called out to me.

"I-I-I-" I couldn't even say anything.

"Her name is...Kiyomi Nakahara," Kyoya Ootori pushed up a pair of glasses, reading out of a book, that could have been full of unaccessible data, like _my_ information. "First year. Her father is in the...music industry. She lives in two houses, her mother's and her biological father's...there's not much else about her."

I ogled him with widened eyes.

"H-How do you know about that?!" I asked him.

"Say, what's it like living in two houses? Is your dad's or mom's big? Which house do you stay in most of the time? Do you have another dad?" Questions were pelted onto me.

"U-um, I don't...I stay with my mother, that house is a lot smaller than my dad's," I answered shyly. "And how did you get that information about me?!"

"Oh, I looked it up," Kyoya Ootori said.

 _Wait, how is this supposed to-_ _is this from the news?!_ I thought. "Did you look it up on a school file, at least?" I questioned him.

"No, I got it from internet news."

 _What the hell._ My thoughts were impeded by negative ones.

Meanwhile, Haninozuka was, with a huge pink stuffed animal, a bunny rabbit, was pulling me to go sit on the couch. "Nakahara-chan, let's go sit! You can be our first client today!" He giggled cheerfully, much to my dismay.

With a blink of an eye, Mori-senpai towered over me and reached to grab hold of Haninozuka's hand. Gently picking him up, I felt two hands grab my shoulders. Orange hair peeked over my body and I was greeted by a mischievous grin. "Hello," One of the Hitachiin twins smirked. Of course, I didn't know which. "Would you like to sit with my brother and I today?"

"I-don't know-" I jumbled over my words.

"Perhaps you can take Haruhi for now," the princely Tamaki Suoh smiled towards Haruhi, who only stared back in return. "She's very nice, yes, she's sweet and kind and like my daughter, haha," he twiddled with his thumbs somewhat nervously.

A weird bunch.

"I'm not your daughter, Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi burst and frowned while Tamaki just laughed it off.

"Honey, your father loves you!" He laughed.

I raised my eyebrow. This club was confusing.

"How about you meet everyone and see who you like the most, Kiyomi?" Haruhi smiled.

 _I think I already know what most of these people are like._

Tamaki went on happily to explain how he was the princely type and he attempted to swoon me over. I appreciated his efforts. He was too nice for me, somehow. Mori and Honey, they were just as I already saw them. Haruhi, nice and kind. Kyoya didn't bother to talk to me, he was busy punching out numbers in a calculator for some reason.

And I noticed, when the Hitachiin twins actually introduced themselves, that Kaoru was actually nicer than devil Hikaru. They were both pretty secretive, but I just thought Kaoru was better at talking than the other. Besides not being able to talk very well, Hikaru and I had many differences. And Kaoru and I, even more of those differences.

I, with persuasion from the twins, decided to take a breath and sit it out with them for the day to escape home.

I was probably not prepared for home, but I was careless and began to forget about home. Home.

Home.

What is home? A place to live? People always say, 'Home is where the heart is', but where does my heart belong? In a room full of shattered beer glass? Tears from a woman and/or girl in her bedroom? A dull piano playing the sounds of gut-wrenching fear? Is that home? Is that really supposed to be home?

If that's supposed to be home, then my heart is a broken one. Nevermind the strings of love, those will be cut in half by the time I'm done with that boy or girl. I can't begin to think of a future. I can only barely think about the present.

I'm stuck in the past. Thoughts full of the past. How it was before _he_ came into my life. How my mother turned to bottles of liquor and crying every night before bed. I'm not poor. I'm not. My mom has a job. She does. I am smart. I am in control.

I am happy.

But deep inside my mind, I know, I know that my mother can't think of anything but Yuto.

I know we're financially unstable.

I know I am alone.

And I know that every single night, I keep myself awake just thinking about the paint that's starting to fade, and my mind clouds itself with thoughts of negativity.

And I remember that my mother who now hates getting out of bed, and my father who now is too occupied with work, yes, they used to buy me ice cream every week, swinging me by their sides...with smiles on their faces.

 _Smiles_ on their faces.

My eyes can barely be glued open at the end of the day, but I can't close them fully either. I can't think of closing them because who knows what either or my parents will do, what I have to do to stop them, and the everlasting thoughts of ' _Are they going to hurt me_ ' in my mind every second?

I barely have anything to live for, but I have a future, and I know it will be better than the present. Those are my thoughts.

Sometimes.

Most of the time, I cling to the thoughts of a pure, joyful childhood I will never regain back. But that's just how it is. I can't go back anymore.

And it's all because I was unlucky.

That's it.

I see the girls with fathers and mothers who escort them back to home, a happy place where they have more than enough care to go around. They are pampered. So am I. I'm still a brat. It's just home. Home that gives me those thoughts of ' _Why are you so idiotic? Why do you still feel out of place when you've got these parents?_ '

Every. Single. Day.

And what do I do to help it? Nothing. I can't help it. I can't do it. I just can't.

There's nothing I can do. I just move right along, even if I get a sick feeling when I finally get to the door that opens into a storm, a storm full of my mother and Yuto. I have to.

There's nothing.

Nothing.

I check my body everyday, I check myself so that my dress always clings to my stomach, my back, my arms, my legs. And if not, a pair of gloves. I cannot be seen. They will know. I don't want them to know. Silence.

That is what I need to keep for order. My own order.

That is a perfect world, and nothing in this world can be kept. The best thing I can do is nothing. It all comes back to that word. Everything. Every excuse. Every penny of my worth. What I want to be.

I sat there, in that marble-floored room, thinking again to that last day I was in the Host Club room. I sat there, my mind in a calm frenzy. I felt alone, even with that pair of twins there. I stared at them, pretending to listen, and I got lost in thinking.

I just want a hug, I want a kiss on the cheek from someone, whoever, whomever, I don't even care, I want _someone_. I want a smile, a _genuine_ smile from someone I love.

I want love. No matter what kind of love it is.

I don't care.

In that moment, Hikaru Hitachiin smiled straight at me, my heart skipped a beat, and my eyes grew wide.

* * *

 **AN: yOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYO LONG TIME NO READ FROM ME HAHAHAHA I'M A bAD UPDATER AND ALSO TERRIFYING GTGTGTGTGTGTG IM SORRy**

 **Anyways, I haven't updated in so long T-T I'm sorry for the wait. School has been getting in the way and I'm writing a short story for a writing club I'm in. RIP. Well, see you guys later. Review if you liked! Thanks :)**


	5. chapter five: a mildly interesting event

**A/N: Thank you for reading, and thank you to all reviews, favorites, and follows! Be sure to do that if you like this chapter! Enjoy.**

 **[no seriously, thank you beans]**

* * *

 _No, please, don't smile at me like that. Don't smirk at me like that. I don't need it. I don't need you._

"What's wrong? You seem troubled. Do you...need help?" He grinned devilishly and stared deep into my eyes, as if to make an eternal impression on me. He was trouble. He wasn't good news. He wasn't good in any means. He wasn't like Haruhi. He wasn't even remotely like Kaoru inside. He was dangerous. Amber eyes flickered in my soul.

I said nothing.

And so, standing up and walking over, he lifted my face delicately, and in two swift motions, held my face tenderly with both hands.

"Hikaru...stop, you're...you're...you're scaring me..." I sputtered. His eyes snapped open and alive with bitter innocence.

"I'm sorry, I must've gotten carried away with those pretty eyes of yours," Hikaru Hitachiin took a step back, almost as if he was taunting me. Afterwards, the boy looked straight back at his precious twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin. "Oh, Kaoru, I should've paid you more attention! I'm so sorry to the both of you!" He faked his blushing, with his prideful, hungry amber eyes. They did a "Brotherly Love" act, and I only sat there, staring off into which was a space full of longing.

My heart beat faster. What was that? What was that feeling? My head spun; it wouldn't stop, those feelings, and I felt myself falling. I felt his eyes on me again, those hands touching my pale cheeks. That feeling...

No.

No.

That's not possible.

* * *

My head pulsed still. Even as I woke up, even as I stood up, my heart still fluttered.

"You fainted. Are you okay? You're still sweating," The school nurse said.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"If this ever happens again, get medical attention. Those students said it was completely out of the blue, and that's a bit strange," She said.

"Okay. T-thank you," I stammered. I walked up to the Host Club room- but almost couldn't bring myself to open the mahogany doors. Why was this so difficult? Was I afraid of them? I couldn't be afraid of them, though. They were as quirky as I was, and with their personalities, they couldn't hate me _that_ much.

Or was it that fear of coming back home late to those people?

No, that wasn't it. I was stronger than to think that.

But I, without a thought, pushed open those doors and was greeted by the Host Club, and they welcomed me back in. Bowing, I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! Please excuse me for my actions!" and looked down at the floor, when I heard laughter.

"Why would you be sorry? There's no reason to be foolish, fine lady! But, apologizing for that was quite nice!" I heard the voice of Tamaki Suoh saying, laughing, smiling at my foolishness. Foolishness?

"Really, though, I should be-" I was cut off by another voice.

"No, no, I probably scared you into fainting," Hikaru Hitachiin chuckled. They were all joking around, happy, bubbly, and just forgetting their lives and having fun.

I parted my lips, closed them, and reconsidered what was going to happen if I had said something that probably would have earned a few smiles, but I didn't get to say those words, not yet. Instead I just pressed my fingers together sheepishly and blushed.

They finished having their laugh, when Haruhi said something that baffled me.

"Hey, Kiyomi, how about you be our pianist?"

I choked again.

"W-what?" I couldn't help but ask. I didn't particularly understand what the girl was saying- pianist? Me? Me, of all people? There were probably more pianists better than me in the little kids' room!

"Kiyomi, you're really good at playing piano, and Tamaki-senpai said you were really good too. Would you mind...being our pianist? You know, for background music, and if you want to practice you can practice in here if we're slow of guests or anything..." Haruhi explained.

I held my breath during her entire sentence. My mind slowly processed all these things; it was as if I couldn't contain it- it sounded, to be honest, too good to be true. It was like a mini break in a potential career (even though I'd probably never have one along the lines of a musician)!

And...and I could practice. "S-sure!" I stuttered, stumbling over my word a bit.

"Really? Thanks, Kiyomi-chan!" Honey giggled and leapt right next to me into the couch I was sitting on. I smiled a small smile.

"No problem."

* * *

I began learning new songs straight after for days at home, sometimes even skipping dinner for the sole fact that I'd be playing piano for at least _somebody_. I didn't even know why I felt that- I didn't really want to hang out with those rowdy boys (and Haruhi) at the Host Club.

Well, maybe I did. I liked Haruhi and Honey and by some extent, the twins.

To be quite honest, I liked one twin more than the other. "Just because, they're both okay," I muttered to myself. In the back on my mind, there was something slightly deeper than a "just because".

"Kiyomi. Can't you take a break from the piano? You've been playing it for days. You've also been _wasting_ the food I make!" Mother called. "Kiyomi, aren't you listening?!"

"Yes, Mother, I'm sorry-" I was cut off.

"Kiyomi, you are not sorry, I can hear it in the tone of your voice!" I heard steps coming up the stairs, angry and loud. This wouldn't be good. Mother crossed her arms and walked into my room. "Kiyomi, what have you been _doing_ all this time?"

"I've been playing the piano," I said.

"But _why_ do you always come home so _late_?!" Mother questioned.

"Well, I just practice extra-"

" _Don't give me that bullshit! You'd expect_ me _to believe that?! Do you think I'm that stupid?! **This is why Yuto thinks you're a good-for-nothing lowlife, Kiyomi!**_ " I took a step back from the piano, and she stopped me and held my arm rashly.

"Y-Yuto is-he's not-he always drinks-" I shut my mouth.

"Yuto is a **_great man_**! He gets us the food that you consume and gain more and more weight everyday! You can't even stop eating, and you're still so ungrateful for Yuto?!" All of a sudden, I felt nothing above or below me, and I tumbled onto the almost-splintery wood floor, cold and hard.

I hit my head slightly on the floor and I grew dizzy. The entire room was spinning; I could see stars. Another abrupt pain hit my ribs, and it engulfed my chest in flames. I tried to get up, but I was immediately pulled by the hair, and her voice spoke.

"Stop talking about complete bullshit you don't even understand!" She yelled, yelling and slapping my face sideways harshly. She slammed my door on the way downstairs.

I felt the back of my head to find a lump the size of an egg, and a wilt on my cheek. It was slightly hard to breathe, because it hurt, it hurt my ribs and it hurt my heart.

What could I do for school and the Host Club? I would look absolutely hideous, not to mention I'd look absolutely terrifying in front of Hikaru Hitachiin-

I bit my lip.

What would I do?


	6. chapter six: i'm doing just fine, thanks

**A/N: Hello! Thank you all for reviewing, reading, favoriting, and following :) I really appreciate your support! I'm sorry if the romance is pacing a bit faster, but if you have problems give me some constructive criticism down in the review section. Enjoy the sixth chapter of** ** _Melancholy in C Minor_** **!**

* * *

I showed up the next day with a furious red line on my right cheek and a potential concussion. Mother forced me to school again. And so there I stood, in the Host Club room, setting up my music on a piano, trying hard not to break into a nervous panic. It was inevitable. My entire mind screwed itself up and I breathed heavier. I started to panic and I just sat there at the piano, contemplating life.

I arrived thirty minutes early at 6:40 in the morning. Dark circles sat under my eyes from a huge lack of sleep, and my eyes were still a bit puffy from the night before. When I got ready, my entire body was shaking. After some waiting, I heard the mahogany doors creak open.

"Hey, Kiyomi, you're here already?" A pair of voices asked to me. The Hitachiin Twins, of course. I broke out into a nervous sweat, and I silently begged that they wouldn't notice my head. If they did, I'd need to make up a lie. A white lie. It couldn't hurt them, could it? It's not like they'd notice-

"Kiyomi, what's that bump on your head? That looks bad..." One of them asked.

I sucked some air in, and turning to face them, I smiled. "I fell down the stairs yesterday and I cut my face and hit my head. I don't know if I can even play because it would hurt my head but I wanted to be here," I lied.

"You should go home if even hearing sound hurts! That's not okay," The other twin stated.

"I'm completely fine, though. Except for my head. It's not like anything bad happened," I brushed off my inner pain and rolled my eyes convincingly.

"You're not going to be able to play piano, Kiyomi," One of them said rather harshly. "If you can't even take a note of music or two, you're not going to be able to play an entire piece without fainting. I don't like the fact that you _fainted_ yesterday from nothing."

"Which twin are you?" I asked.

"Guess," The other said.

I sighed. I didn't like guessing at all. It was far too difficult, and a pain in the ass. They were extremely serious about it, though. They stood there side-by-side, smirks of excitement plastered on their faces. "Hmm...is the twin on the right Hikaru?"

"You're a good guesser. How can you tell?" Hikaru inquired.

"It's just instinct," I said. My head rang.

Suddenly, doors pushed open and crashed against the walls. I bit my lip hard and covered my head with my hands. "Jesus Christ, that hurt like Hell. What did you guys do again?!" I yelled.

"Kiyomi-chaaaan! What are you going to play for us today?" Honey jumped up to hug me, which resulted in a fall. I didn't hit my head, but it wasn't particularly fun, considering my ears were ringing and my vision was blurring a bit.

"Kiyomi-chan? Kiyomi-chan? Are you okay?" Honey shook me. I stood up quickly, staggering and shaking.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm just _fine_ ," I said loudly, dizziness coming my way. I couldn't walk very well, just like last night. "See, look, I can still walk just fine-" I slurred. I never finished my sentence because of the fact that I crashed straight into Hikaru.

"Hey, you really need to go to the nurse. She'll check what's wrong," He said.

"Shut the fuck up, I just need to sit somewhere," My blood was boiling.

"You're the one who should shut up, you need help and you're ignoring the fact that you can't even walk. Did something happen yesterday?" Hikaru questioned.

"I fell!" I yelled.

"Hikaru? Kiyomi?" I turned back to see a confused Haruhi standing at the door. "Are you two okay?"

"He-"

"She-" we both pointed simultaneously.

"Kiyomi is hurt! She hurt herself and won't even go to the nurse!" Hikaru pouted and blew a raspberry at me. I almost winced. I was going to be fine.

"You should take a trip down to the nurse, Kiyomi. I'll walk you there," Haruhi smiled gently and took my hand and we walked down the hall and everything felt guilty to me and I was hurt and I didn't know why I felt that way because of Hikaru and he just made me feel weird and butterflies fluttered in my stomach when I felt his chest against my head and I didn't know what to do but I liked it and the twins and everything and mostly Hikaru and everything just made me begin to tear up. "Kiyomi? What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

She was so kind to me. She was so nice. "I don't know. Everything just hurts," I muttered. "But it's okay, I just need to rest for a bit, thank you."

* * *

The nurse only gave me some water and checked my heartbeat while I slept in her room.

When I woke up, I was in a daze. Feeling lethargic and tired, the nurse said that I had a very severe concussion and that my mother would come to pick me up. I had hit the back of my head, really hard, and basically she had told me that my brain basically shook in my head and it basically damaged itself and basically, it would take a few weeks to heal.

In the meantime, all I could do was sit in my room and do nothing. Nothing. Not even play piano or talk. Everything. Would. Hurt. And. It. Already. Did. Before. Seeing a bright light would make my head hurt. Hearing a loud noise would make my heart hurt. Moving too much would make my head hurt.

Hell.

I couldn't even read and I hated reading. Dark room and a towel on my forehead and on top of that, _mother still screamed at me and Yuto would still get drunk with his friends._

I wouldn't get to see any of the Host Club until a month later.

Especially Hikaru.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late updating. I'll try to update in about 2 weeks. Thank you for reading, and leave a review below!**


	7. chapter seven: at the end of the hallway

**A/N: I'm back! Thank you for reading this chapter and make sure to fave, follow, and/or review!**

 _One Month Later_

" _Kiyomi_! You're back!" The entire Host Club greeted me. Honey jumped up and hugged me hard, and Tamaki wailed in glee, almost like a walrus.

"Oh, my, Kiyomi, we've been lonely without you! God, it's so hollow in here with no music playing and only Tamaki talking _very loudly_ ," Haruhi said. I laughed; Haruhi was as always. While Kyoya only smirked at me and went back to pushing buttons on his calculator, I attracted little attention from Mori after he had pried Honey off of me.

Both twins still looked the same.

 _If you can't even tell the difference, why can you like one more than the other?_ My mind told me. It was true, I did like Hikaru more than Kaoru for some reason. And Kaoru seemed nicer than Hikaru too, I suppose it was somewhat bizarre that I preferred one.

"Kiyomi, we missed your piano playing!" Both the twins yelled simultaneously, both grabbing a side of Haruhi, much to her dismay.

"Oh yeah, which twin is which again?" I asked. To cover it up from any suspicion, I added, "My memory and senses are a bit hazy. I hit the part of my brain that regulates memories and the five senses."

"Guess, it's not haaaard," They put emphasis on "hard".

I looked to the floor and smiled with my teeth. I had to try my best to guess which was which, because no one else at this point could. "Well? What's your guess?" One of them spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, can we know?" The other insisted that I talk.

I noticed in just the slightest that one of their voices was higher.

The only thing was, I didn't know which was which.

"Uh. Right twin. Are you Hikaru?" I said hesitatingly. The right one relaxed his shoulders, and smiled, his eyes in awe. I quickly looked away, and felt my face starting to burn up.

"You're so good at this game, Kiyomi-chan!" Hikaru said. "How do you guess us right so often?"

He had a deeper and smoother voice than Kaoru, but only slightly.

"It's always been guessing. I can't really tell you apart, I guess I can just assume things correctly sometimes," I rubbed the nape of my neck, a slight blush blooming over my cheeks. I tried to avoid eye contact with him.

"You're so awesome, Kiyomi-chan!" Honey exclaimed, and giggled. He was so small. And Mori, his protector, seemed to be more gentler than him. I wondered if things would be a storm if someone were to anger him. Never judge a book by its cover, after all.

I laughed, and went back to playing my piece while the Hosts chatted. Talent was something I had acquired, and I was determined to use it to my fullest ability, especially since I was gone for so long. My mother had bitter reactions once the nurse had told her of my concussion.

* * *

" _It's really bad. Please keep her away from noise or light for about 3 weeks. She won't be able to make up school or play piano, I'm sorry. What happened?_ " The nurse asked.

" _She fell. I'm_ sorry _I sent her to school_ ," My mother had said 'sorry' as if she were kidding. It wasn't much of a surprise.

Once I got home, all she did was go upstairs and lay on her bed. I was expected to change and lay down by myself, even though the nurse told me I needed help walking. I took step by step upstairs and though exhausting, I got up to my room. Painfully taking off my dress, I looked at myself in the mirror with my undergarments on.

Flecks of purple and blue were scattered across my stomach and back, one painted below my collarbone, just below where the collar of my dress would be. There were a few on my wrists, my legs, and some on my thighs. I ran my finger tenderly across one below my rib, the one where she hit before I got my concussion. It was sore, but I pressed my finger against it hard as if it would go away.

But it didn't. And as I looked up into the mirror, I saw myself. There were two versions of me: a happy one, and a scared one.

One was normal. Average. Not standing out but not disappearing completely. As pretty as she could be.

The other was scared. Beyond terrified. Sad. Panicked of where to go or what to do, prepared for flightless escape at those moments.

Why did I not have the strength to tell anyone?

Why was I scared?

Why did my mother abuse me?

Why did Yuto, Yuto the drunkard and the one who cheated on my mother, stare me down like I was some slab of meat? Sometimes, he'd go into my room, and shut the door behind me while Mother was out. All the while, I think I hurt the most with him. He had hungry eyes and greedy hands. He was a man of 40 years, not 17. He was not obligated to do those things to me. I didn't want to let him.

 _"Kiyomi, won't you pose for me?_ _"_

I bit my lip and put a shirt and pants on.

* * *

"Kiyomi, are you okay? You're shaking," Haruhi said. I looked up, noticing I wasn't playing. "Is your concussion fully healed?"

"Of course it is. I'm okay. Don't worry, Haruhi," I replied. She looked at me, with a glint of concern in her eyes.

"If you need anything, it's okay, we're here," She said and smiled. "Anyways, have fun, I have to talk to my clientele."

I sighed.

Would I ever have the courage to tell anyone? That my mother beat me and hit me? That her boyfriend slept with multiple girls and tried to strip her own daughter? What would they do to to me? They would send me to a home, my father wouldn't want me.

I'm worthless, after all.

Just like Mother says.

I went back to playing piano, until I heard someone, namely Hikaru, say, "What's wrong with having a crush?"

"But you have me...Hikaru...didn't you forget?" Kaoru said, caressing the other twin's cheek and frowning slightly.

"And you do...but..." Hikaru held Kaoru back. "She's the one. I-I love you...though!" Fangirls swooned and I was annoyed.

Annoyed as much that I yelled, "You love a person other than Kaoru? I'm surprised!" I laughed haughtily. I had a big urge to bite my lip and run, but I stood there sweating bullets as he took an angry glance towards me.

One eyebrow raised, Hikaru looked back towards me, "What, are you disappointed it's not you that you're being annoying like that all of a sudden?"

"Annoying? I'm not your mirror, you reckless...b-brat!" I smirked with my eye slightly twitching.

"What did you just say? You can barely hold your own ground," Hikaru frowned. His eyes narrowed at me and he got up from where he was sitting, walking in the opposite direction of me to the nearest door. After all, my piano was right in the corner of the room...

I sighed deeply as he walked out of the room to hopefully cool off, but I decided to be stubborn and I immediately chased after the orange-haired boy. The hallway was surprisingly darker than it seemed, maybe I was hallucinating or getting some type of anxiety attack, because at the time, I was getting more and more nervous. The hallway seemed endless and I felt there was a door at the end, that led to my demise.

I bit my lip again and desperately tried to find Hikaru Hitachiin and confront him.

He was at the end of the hall, facing the fancy wallpaper and carved wood plastered firmly onto the sides of the wall. He wore a pouty and spoiled face, and I stood there right behind him like an idiot.

"Hikaru Hitachiin-" I began to say.

"I'm not quite in the mood for an apology or something, _m'lady_ ," His statement was completely sarcastic. "M'lady," he said, "is a term for proper girls, girls of whom deserve respect, and you're clearly not one of those girls."

"It's not like I'll ever call you 'sire' or something, that's stupid," I retorted. "Those girls are all fake. They know nothing."

"You get C's in class and you've stayed home in class! You know less than them," Hikaru growled.

"Oh, like you're much better, like you're Haruhi, you've gotten into _Ouran Academy_ with a _scholarship_ ," I said.

I felt him frown at me, and my heart raced ever so quickly. "What's your deal?" He asked.

"W-what?" I didn't know what he meant.

"I mean, why do you keep trying to talk back? I don't need any of this trash-talking or anything. I'm rich. I could sue you. Everyone would back me up," Hikaru responded.

"You can't sue me for words. Words...shouldn't hurt," I said.

None of that was true. The things my mother said behind my back or to my face or to Yuto, the things that all the girls in school whispered about me, a thing, an it. Hikaru was no fool. While immature, he was no idiot, he could see right through me, I awas, after all, transparent.

But he couldn't see the flecks of colors on my bare skin, almost like a wrecked painting. He couldn't see the marred scars of Yuto's purrs echoing through my brain, he could not see that.

Couldn't he?

Because if someone looked at me, maybe, just maybe, they'd see me desperately trying not to drown from my own tears.

He scoffed. "That's such a lie. Words hurt a lot."

"But you've never probably really been insulted to your face."

"I mean, who'd want to look at you anyways?"

"You're undesirable, I'm telling you the truth."

I shook at the weight of his words, because I knew it was all true, I was undesirable, I was ugly, someone bad. But I could not help the sense of dread fill up my heart.

"And yet, boys chase after you."

* * *

 **a/n: Wow I suck at writing _and_ updating! I can't believe I'm finally done with this chapter.**

 **I realize I'm being totally cliché with all the characters so more interaction between Kiyomi and Kyoya/Mori up ahead. No idea what it'll be about yet, but it's coming! And I also notice Hikaru is completely OOC in my opinion (kill me) so I'll have to change that up too. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
